Breath of Heaven
by guardian921
Summary: oneshot. Seto tries to find a quiet place to read during an XMas party & discovers a tormented angel. Suck at summeries. MERRY CHRISTMAS! not ?yaoi?slash?mm relationship unless you want it to be. rated for content...


Breath of Heaven

Author: guardian921

Rated: T [for some content

A/N: this isn't an m/m fic [?yaoi? or ?slash? can't remember unless you REALLY want it to. Then you can view it that way.

Also, for the record _**I AM A CHRISTIAN**_. I don't want a buncha Bible thumpin' freaks chewing me out on some comments. This story is from Seto's POV [sort of…

I'm also using the American names, except for Ryou, since I think Ryou is a 1st name, and Bakura is a surname. HELPFUL criticism is welcome but please no flames. I admit, I'm not that knowledgeable on YuGiOh, so please cut me some slack. Thanx.

Also, this story takes place in America. Watch the American version of Ep. 52. The Domino Museum welcomed Miss Ishtar to _America_.

**:BreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeaven:**

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLIEGH! HEY!"

A diverse chorus of on and off key singing echoed throughout the classroom. It was Domino High's annual Christmas party, and the students had gone all. Red and green filled the room as streamers and tinsel draped themselves from the ceiling, winding across the legs of card tables that had been dressed in matching tablecloths. Food covered the plastic spread, just as various singing talent of the student body. Sugar cookies mixed with chocolate chip, the thick frosting tinseling the cookie candy cans and trees. The ginger bread men socializing on their own plate , admiring each others' gumdrop buttons, their RED HOT™ eyes twinkling under the Christmas lights that intertwined with the tinsel and streamers, while double chocolate fudge brownies and cupcakes doused in butter cream frosting littered Santa plates. Along with the heavenly, and also devilishly, sweets were several casseroles ranging from tuna noodle to Cowboy rested snugly in ceramic dishes. Veggie platters sat idly around cheese balls and crackers. In a cooler next to the table were various drinks and bottled water, the PEPSI™ and FANTA™ contrasting with hot coco and cider that resided next to the cheese ball platter.

Students interacted with each other, a joyful aura filling the room. A group of girls had gathered around Duke Devlin as he performed various dice tricks, their squeals ringing throughout the room. Others made themselves comfortable at the food table, while discussing Christmas plans and other trivial matters. Joey and Tristan held each other's hands as they mimicked "bar carolers," their voices echoing, or in Joey's case, screeching, in the air. Several students, despite the dying cat that was Joey's voice, were dancing around the Christmas tree, catchy holiday tunes blaring from the stereo. Tea had tried to teach Yugi how to dance, but in the end, he simply stuck to a "chicken dance/ Macarena" style. It was dumb, but everyone was having too much fun to really care.

Everyone, that is, but one student.

Seto Kaiba sat in the desk farthest from the commotion, which was pretty difficult, seeing as the room had been cleared out, so to make room for the festivities. Never the less, he carefully attempted to drown the noise out as he focused on his book. Although he detested the holiday season, he had decided that he would put up with it for his little brother. When he had woken up that morning, he discovered a clumsily wrapped package on his nightstand. Attached was a simple note written in green pen:

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I know you don't really like the holidays, but I figured this might help u get through the party at ur skool._

_U can read it, and if anyone bugs you on not joining in, u can just show them the book._

_Essie has the book in Braille, and said that it was really good…_

_Have fun at skool!_

_Love,_

_your baby brother,_

_Mokie_

_p.s. speaking of Essie, I promised I'd escort her to the mall, so don't worry if I'm not home._

Now the young CEO was in a chaotic classroom filled with twenty-three students suffering from sugar-induced stupidity, trying to read his Christmas book. Mokuba had been right in saying that it would help him get through the party. After reading the first chapter, he found himself enthralled. Then again, Mokuba also said that Essie had recommended it, and heavens knew the girl was a genius when it came to literature.

"What are you doin', Moneybags?" Seto inwardly groaned as the annoying blonde stood in front of him, arms crossed. All though he never looked up from his book, the brunette could just see the idiotic grin plastered on the student's face by the mocking voice. "Why ain'tcha celebratin' wit da rest of us? What? You too good fer us?"

"No comment."

"Huh?"

"Although I could answer your question honestly, the truth would most likely crush you and your little friends' fantasy world on friendship, and unfortunately I had promised Mokuba not to make you cry."

"Why ya lil' –"

"What are you reading?" Yugi had asked, both out of curiosity and an attempt to prevent bloodshed from between the two.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Tea piped up. "How can you read a book and not know what it is you're reading?"

"Because it's hard to understand the words when you're surrounded by a bunch of fools that are yapping about trivial matters and dancing ridiculously. Then of course there's the dying cat that sounds as though begging to be put out of its misery…" A smirk graced his features as he closed his eyes, musing over the information. "Honestly Wheeler, when did you have a species change? I thought you were a dog, not a cat."

"Why I odda – !"

"But right now," The others jumped as he snapped his book shut, his palms resting on the desk as he pushed himself up. His somewhat polite voice was laced with annoyed venom. "I would have to say that the main reason I don't know what I'm reading about is that I have a dying cat, an elf, and Mrs. Claus chattering in my ear."

"Jeeze! You know, Kaiba, you could at least show a little holiday cheer." Tea frowned as the CEO stood to leave, completely ignoring her.

"Hey! She was talkin' to –"

"It's alright, Joey," Yugi held on to his friend's arm, allowing Seto to walk away. "You know he never likes socializing in the first place."

"Yeah, but…"

"It looked like he was really enjoying that book, and he's right. It is pretty hard to concentrate in all this hustle and bustle."

"If you say so Yug. Now if you'd excuse me, there's a casserole wit _my_ name on it!"

**:BreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeaven:**

_I'm not so bad_

_I just hate to see a good time had_

_By everyone but me_

_On this lonely Christmas Eve_

_I hear them up and down_

_Up and down the street_

_They're makin' noise_

_Noise noise noise_

_How I hate their happy noise_

_There's only one more I hate more come to think of it_

_And that's the people who keep_

_Makin' it_

"Amen to that… now shut up." A grumble emitted from Seto's as the overcom echoed the catchy, but true, song throughout the school hallways.

_Feast feast feast feast_

_They'll have more then anyone could ever eat_

_Here I'm stuck here with my cream of wheat_

_There's no one here to feast with me_

_On this lonely Christmas Eve_

"Figures…"

Realizing the music was against him and not planning on stopping anytime soon, he picked up his pace, searching almost frantically for some place quiet to read. All throughout the hallways were decorations for the multiple holidays. A giant menorah made of golden tin foil adorned one of the walls; red, orange and yellow tissue paper representing the flames. Draidels, littered around it. Another wall had three green candles and another three red, separated by a single black, all made of painted Styrofoam. Once again, red, orange and yellow tissue paper made up the flames. African cloth draped from above several doorways, the colors contrasting with the traditional red and green.

Since the school made the party casual dress, several students had replaced their usual school uniform with more ancestral outfits. A few even dressed up as elves, some couple as Santa and Mrs. Claus, while others were satisfied with common Santa hats and reindeer headbands. Seto himself had, for once, taken advantage of the change in dress-code, and stuck his casual black pants and the sweater that Mokuba had bought him at the beginning of the year. After he had commented on the color, a medium shade of violet, his little brother had gone into a huff, insisting that it was '_tropical violet._' The very idea of wearing a ridiculous hat made him scoff. He had decided that he would wear them when Joey Wheeler actually beat him in a duel… or actually sang on key. Either way, the chances were in his favor.

Seto felt the beginnings of a headache coming on as he searched room after room for a quiet place to read, all of them currently occupied. One contained several students playing with a wooden top that he recognized as a dreidal, and another had some playing a game he had never seen before. Everywhere he looked there were students singing, playing games, or some other annoying festivity tradition. Walking a bit farther down, he reached a set of stairs. A smirk graced his features as he headed down, silently thanking an unknown source.

He had found himself in the music wing.

Relief flooded over him as he glanced around. It was empty, seeing as everyone was upstairs acting like fools, which meant…

"Quiet at last."

Pulling out a piano bench, he pushed it into a corner. Leaning his back against the wall, he let out a relaxed sigh of relief. The first two chapters had been enthralling, and the suspense that had been provided from Wheeler's interruption had been killing him. It was perfect. He had a comfortable seat, at least as comfortable as he could get, and he could just make out the dulled music from upstairs enough to add a somewhat relaxing feel. He may have wanted peace and quiet, but dead silence could unnerve even the bravest of souls.

He should have known it would have lasted only ten seconds, for no sooner had he finished two pages, a noise was heard from the room next door. The sound of the door opening and a piano bench scraping across the tiled floor echoed painfully in the young brunette's head.

_Enough's enough,_ he thought, standing. _This time I'm out for blood!_

Walking out into the hall, he made his way to the neighboring room, more then ready to chew the other out and send him packing. Down the steps to the door, he grasped the handle… and froze. He had expected an annoying jolly tune and off-key singing as the piano was pounded from dramatic playing. He had expected the laughing of various students, drunk on merriment and high on sugar. He had _not_ expected the soothing sound of a piano floating in the air like a lullaby. It was against the student body's ridiculous creed of holiday celebration. Staring at the door for a moment in surprise, he slowly opened the door, sticking his head in enough to catch a glance of the musician. Not seeing anyone, he slowly slipped in.

"_I have traveled many moonless nights  
Cold and weary, with a babe inside…"_

Startled, Seto pivoted as the voice emitted from the mysterious source.

"_And I wonder what I've done  
Holy Father you have come  
And chosen me now, to carry your son…_"

Following the voice, he maneuvered his way around spare instruments that had been left out by careless students. Almost tripping over a bass drum and landing in a giant tuba, he made a mental note never to take band as one of his classes. A few instruments later, he found himself gazing around the corner at the music's origin.

"_I am waiting, in a silent prayer  
I am frightened, by the load I bear  
In a world as cold as stone  
Must I walk this path alone?  
Be with me now, be with me now…_" 

"Bakura…?" The name whispered itself under his breath as he watched Yugi's shy friend.

The young boy sat at the piano, his fingers nimbly skimming over the keys, and for some reason, Seto could not tear his gaze away from him. Like the other students, he had discarded his usual school uniform in favor of a nice pair of denim jeans and some brown winter hiking boots. His V-neck sweater, however, was different from the yellow one he usually wore. This one was a pastel bluish-aquamarine, the stitching a prismatic silver, glittering in the Flores ant lighting. Snow white locks fell past his shoulders.

_It matches his skin,_ the young man mused, taking in the boy's beauty. Sure enough, the smooth skin, flawless skin was so pale that it was almost as white as well. Mixed with the blue clothing, the boy literally looked like a snowflake made of pure virgin snow. _Or an angel…_

"_Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy,  
Breath of Heaven…_"

His voice hung in the air as he sang, the notes more innocent sounding then that of a child. Never in all his life had he heard a voice that pure and beautiful. Falsetto was too common to describe it. Closing his eyes, Seto let the music wash over him, his headache relieved from his mind.

"_Do you wonder when you watch my face,  
If a wiser one should have had my place?  
But I offer all I am for the mercy of your plan  
Help me be strong, help me be strong,  
Help me be strong, help me…_

_Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy…_"

In the florescent light, Bakura seemed to glow as a sad smile graced his flawless features, his eyes closed, preventing any acknowledgment of the outside world. The sad melody intertwining with the voice that sent a soothing aura through the room. Opening his eyes to take in the recluse boy's winsomeness, he blinked as he noticed tears flowing down pale cheeks and landing on the hands that were skillfully maneuvering over the piano.

"_Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy…_

Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven…."

The voice faded as the music continued into a gentle tune that faded after a few moments. The boy just sat there, his shoulders shaking silently as the tears continued to fall. Seto could not see how such an innocent creature could create such beauty and be so sad. It just didn't seem fair. Glancing at his book uncertainly, he slowly made his way to the boy. Ryou's shoulders started to subside as the young CEO stood behind him, the latter not wanting to cause more damage then the boy was already suffering.

_Sigh… what do I do? I'm not the kind who comforts people! Why do I even care? I should just leave him be,_ he mused.

His sigh, however, had caught Ryou's attention, resulting in the young boy to spin on the bench.

"Kaiba – _whoa..._!" As he spun, his foot became tangled in the bench's legs, pitching him face first into the cold, tiled floor. Seto, however, had predicted this occurrence and reached out, clutching him around the waist, his other arm holding onto the boy's shoulder. "Thank you..."

The brunette just grunted as he helped the boy back onto the bench, standing at the edge. The two stayed there for a while, neither saying anything. Finally Seto could take it no more.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Huh?" Ryou glanced up from drying his face with his sleeve.

"I didn't stutter. Why aren't you up making a fool of yourself with your friends?"

"Oh…" Ryou mused for a minute, his expression dampening once more. "I don't really like parties that much."

"Hmph… why not?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"What?"

"I said what are _you_ doing down here? You know why I'm down here, so why are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business –"

"Neither was my reason."

Ryou shut his mouth as the other glared at him. "But if you _must_ know, I'm trying to read a book that Mokuba gave me."

"Really? What book?" Seto blinked slightly at the boy, who had gone from melancholy sad to childish curiosity. For a moment he wondered if the boy was bipolar as he handed the book over. "_The Christmas Box_, by Richard Paul Evans… this is a good book. I read it a lot when I was younger."

"Fascinating."

"It really is. How far along are you?" Ryou asked, whether or not he realized that the sarcasm was not directed toward the book itself but his childhood knowledge of it, was unknown.

"Far enough," Kaiba snapped, snatching the book from the pale hands. He glanced away as Ryou's expression faltered, guilt tugging at him. "Hmph…"

"Well, I suppose I better leave then. If you came down here to read then I don't want to disturb you."

"How considerate of you," the older boy mocked, watching the younger push the bench in. "What song were you singing, anyways?"

Ryou froze as the words left his mouth._ Interesting_, Seto pondered as he watched the boy's stance grow rigid. _Seems I hit a nerve… I'll have to remember that for future use. Hmm… I wonder…_

"My mother use to always sing it to my sister and I… it's our song…" His voice trailed off, as though telling himself rather then his classmate. Seto watched in stoic fascination as the boy sniffed, trying not to cry again. "Gods, I hate this time of year…"

Blue eyes sparkled in worried amusement as those six words were muttered from under the albino's breath. Kaiba hated the season as well, but hearing those words coming from such a cheerful child seemed wrong. He never really knew Ryou, true, but from what he had viewed from school and the Battle City Tournament, the child was not of the depressing sort.

"And just why's that?" Eyebrow raised, he watched as the albino boy, who had not realized he had verbalized his comment, tense and scramble for an excuse. Seto learned two things right then: 1) the boy's family and the holidays had something to do with his sudden funk, and 2) he was a horrible liar.

"Oh! Umm… that is I-I… don't…like the… chaos! Yes! It's so busy around this time! Everyone's wasting their money, malls are pack, i-it's noisy!"

"Has anyone told you you're an awful liar?"

"More then enough…"

"Hmph…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… Christmas brings up some bad memories, especially at parties."

"Then why'd you come if you were just going to isolate yourself?"

"Why did you come?"

"Hmph. Touché."

"Sorry. That was out of line. It's just that… you know Yugi and the others. If I didn't show up, then they would have just show up at my door, worried that I d-di –" Ryou's throat constricted as a sob attempted to wracked through his body, only to be covered up with a cough. Kaiba had to admit it. The boy was persistent when trying to handle a rough topic. "That I died. I couldn't let that happen."

"Hmph… while I personally could care less what those dweebs think, you have a point. I personally would have stayed at the office, but Mokuba had made me promise to attend."

"That's younger siblings for you. Even though _you're_ supposed to be looking out for _them_, they tend to make sure you have some fun of your own, eh?"

"I take it your sister is younger, then."

"She was…"

"What, pray tell, is that suppose to mean?" While he was tiring of these riddles, Seto could not help but feel a sense of dread as an obvious answer screamed in the back of his head. "Either she is or she isn't."

"She died," Despite the strangled voice, Ryou kept his face neutral. Surprisingly, the tears were kept at bay. "Her and my mother."

"Hmph… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was an accident. The drunk was the only one to blame." Gently, he eased himself back onto the bench, petite fingers caressing the piano keys as the memories came flooding back. Although Seto was uncomfortable, his curiosity was even greater, so he listened to the boy slowly play the song once more, pretending to read the book as he sat in a nearby chair. "Actually, it's the whole reason I don't like parties. Our church had a Christmas Eve service that night, and everyone went to Pastor Reese's house afterwards.

"There was a lot of food. I remember that because one of Pastor Reese's sons, Brian, had put a slice of cake on another boy's seat. Heh… there was so much chaos. One girl, Kelsey, was flirting with one of the boys, who was flirting right back, mind you, when her little brother, who was a good ten years younger, came up and threaten him to stay away from her. My father had come home for the holidays, and we were all celebrating. Mother was singing while Mr. McDean played the piano. She was always singing. Whether it was at parties, cooking, cleaning house, putting us to bed… she always had a song on her lips. Sometimes I think I can still hear her. Singing in the back of my head. I remember the last song she ever sang was _Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer_! She had been laughing so hard. Amane was only seven at the time, and had to head home early. Father offered to take her, but Mother told him to stay and spend some 'male-bonding time' with me. That's when it happened…

"About an hour later, my father got a call and told me to stay here. He said he'd be right back, and that he had some business to attend to. I suppose I fell asleep, because I woke up the next morning in my bed, and rushed down to see what presents Santa had left me. My father was in the dining room, and… he looked awful. I don't think he knew I was there, because I left and searched the house for mother and Amane. When I couldn't find them I asked father and he… he… _gulp_ he pulled me in a tight hug and cried. I knew something was wrong, because my father isn't the kind that just cries. '_They aren't here,_' he said. '_Mama and Amane aren't coming home, Ryou._' On the way home, they were hit by a drunk driver. The police said that they died on impact.

"It was my fault," he mused, the agile fingers never stopping. Seto raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I know you don't believe in magic, but I do have a sixth sense for these things. I don't know why… but the thought of her leaving scared me. I just _knew_ that something bad was going to happen if she left. I should have stopped her. I should have screamed and acted like a toddler. I should have done _something_ to prevent them from leaving, but I didn't…"

Kaiba watched as the boy trailed off, humming the tune as he continued to play. He figured the boy had some twisted personal issues, but he had assumed that it was more along the lines of divorced parents or the large amount of bullying that he went through every day. Not… this.

_It's not right,_ he reflected, his eyes flickering from the contents of his book over to the boy every once and a while. He knew what it was like to lose a parent; after losing both his mother and father he had held onto Mokuba as tight as possible. Ryou had his father, true, but the man was never home. He had learned that piece of info after looking into his medical records during the Battle City Semi-Finals. After all, the boy was severely injured, and his father had to be contacted. Legal protocol, of course. His mother was merely listed as 'N/A.' _How can he be so calm? I mean, sure he's doing a hell of a job keeping his composure, but he's just talking about it like it was no big deal! Is he so alone that his mind left as well? Jeezus… And that song! He said that his mother use to always sing it, that it was their song, so how can he just play it like no problem?_

"I don't understand you," He commented, shaking his head in disbelief. His classmate merely glanced up, the melody still filling the room. "How can you be so calm about all that? How is it, that you basically have no family… no life, and yet talk about it like you were explaining an everyday occurrence?"

Ryou blinked at the CEO and merely turned back to the piano. Seto had viewed him differently from the others. Of Yugi and his little group of friends, he had found the albino the most tolerable. The boy kept to himself, and always put others before himself. Not that Seto admired his moral values or anything, but it made it easy to concentrate on what he was doing. You never even noticed the boy because he was so shy and collected, not wanting to cause any trouble and just get through the day without getting hurt. Ryou was the only student that never got on his nerves… until now.

After a minute and still no answer, he snatched his book up with a venomous growl. He had had enough.

"She was fifteen."

At those three words, everything seemed to hold still in the brunette's mind. His right foot on the step, he replayed it over and over until finally he turned back to the musician. Pale hands had paused, the chocolate eyes spacing as he recollected.

"Who was fifteen?"

"My mother…"

"When she died?" _Is he crazy?_

"When I was born…" Glancing up, he sighed, running a hand through his silver locks, the other starting up on the piano again. "She was fifteen, my father was eighteen.

"When she found out, she had a hard time dealing with it. Not that she didn't want me, mind you! Abortion was never an option. No, her classmates and community looked down on her because of it. Everyone else had a hard time accepting it, which made it harder on her. My father was always there. He attended a local university, and took care of her. They planned on getting married as soon as she was sixteen. She found out in mid-December, and was really stressed. She told me that she was thinking of running away, so that she wouldn't have to tell her parents. She was driving and the song came on the radio. She said it was a sign from God, and finally turned around."

"That's why she would always play it for us, and that's why I'm not so upset." A sad smile had found its way on pale lips as the music grew louder. "She said that it gave her strength. It's called _Breath of Heaven, _or _Mary's Song_."

"I take it Mary isn't your mother."

"Heh-heh… no, her name was Irene. Mary was the mother of Jesus Christ. A virgin chosen to carry the child of God –"

"I know the story," Seto snapped. "I don't need you preaching to me."

"Sorry. Anyways, she said that just like Mary, who found herself an outcast because she was with child, she found strength in God. Mother would tell us that no matter what, God would always be there, watching out for us. That's why I'm not so… _hysterical_ is the word, I suppose. I know that God is watching over me. He holds me together when my world's falling apart, he lightens up the darkness that consumes me, and no matter how alone I am, he will _never_ leave me. Sure I get sad and cry at times, but that's normal. Emotions make you strong. They show that you're still alive, still human. There _is a time to laugh and a time to cry_… Father wasn't all into religion, and I admit that there are times where I doubt it, myself, but this song reminds me that – _oh_! But listen to me! I'm rambling! Sorry about that. I tend to lose track of what I'm saying and chatter on like a sugar-high chipmunk! Heh-heh…"

At this point Seto found himself blinking in utter shock. Never in all of his life had he heard someone talk so incisively. Even Yugi and his little squad of cheerleaders never talked so much. He figured the real reason he was so shocked, was the fact that it was _Ryou Bakura_ that was talking. Quiet, shy Ryou Bakura. He watched as the boy laughed in nervously and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_It's actually nice to hear him laugh,_ he smiled inwardly. From his viewpoint he could see an actual smile make its way on his classmate's face. not the sad one that had been residing there previously, but a wide, joyful smile that lit up the entire room. Those chocolate orbs no longer dull and haunted, but shimmering in a long-lost serenity as he glanced from the older boy to the piano keys under his fingertips. _Normally he so quiet and timid. Now he actually sounds like a kid… I wonder how long it's been since he actually got to be this happy – WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?_

Shaking his head violently in hopes to clear his head, he looked down at the boy in his usual manner. He was actually opening up to his emotions, letting his weak side out. That was something he could not allow. Despite what Ryou said, emotion did _not_ make him strong.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Ryou stood up and headed over to the door, stopping by the taller boy.

"_What?_"

"Thank you… you know, for listening. It really helped." At this the boy reached into his knapsack, rummaging around for a moment. Curious, Kaiba watched as he pulled out a small plastic bag tied shut with a blue and silver ribbon. _Like his sweater._ Inside was a white-powdery substance coating what looked like chocolate-covered cereal. His curiosity spiked to confusion as the boy handed it to him. "Could you gives this to Mokuba? I had wanted to give it to him, because… well… even though I don't know him very well, he reminds me a lot of Amane."

"What is it?"

"It's puppy-chow."

"_Why would I give this to my brother? Give it to that mutt, Wheeler._" Seto's voice hissed venomously toward the boy, who merely laughed.

"Ha-ha! It's not _really_ puppy chow. It's merely chocolate covered Chex™ dusted with powdered sugar. My mother use to make it all the time. I think he'll like it. I would give Joey some, but I honestly don't want to risk him giving me a '_Holiday Swirly_' in his sugar-induced state."

"Hmph."

"If you like it, I can make some for you."

"Whatever."

As the brunette carelessly took the bag, his classmate shrugged his thick winter coat on, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder.

"Well, I better be going. The school let's me leave half an hour early in this weather, what with my having to walk home. Have a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kickin' Quanzah – whatever it is you celebrate this time of the year."

With that said, the started toward the stairs.

Seto could only stare at the present in his hand, the blue ribbon rubbing between his fingers. _What exactly just happened? _he pondered, glancing at the clock, which read 2:30. _How did time pass so quickly? Hmpf…_

"Bakura…" As he turned his voice died as he found the room empty. The boy had a unique way at looking at the holidays. Kaiba usually never thought about it. He merely bought presents, spent the day with Mokuba, and tried to relax. He couldn't even remember the things Mokuba and he had done with their parents during the holidays. They probably just didn't want to remember because of the memories it would bring. But here was Bakura; shy, quiet Bakura who never really made himself known. He had a greater reason to hate the holidays then the brunette did, yet he _wanted_ to remember. Shrugging, he glanced at the piano one last time before heading up to the school doors.

The sunlight blinded him as he shaded his eyes from harm. He was a little early, and his limo would take another five minutes until it arrived to pick him up. Nonetheless, a fair amount of students had ditched last few moments of the part to cause outside mayhem. Snowballs flew back and forth, pelting everything in range, one group accidentally hitting a teacher on the back of the head. The young CEO couldn't help but smirk as the boys were yelled at, the offending thrower with his ear held tightly as the teacher continued her threats of calling parents and writing them up. Others made snow angels and snow men, and some just sat on benches talking to each other.

"Kaoru!"

Seto watched as a small girl in pigtails ran towards a bench, nearly slipping on her rump as she did so, where a first-year boy was talking to some friends.

"Hey, Sakura," the amused boy replied, lifting her into his arms. About four years old, she hugged him tightly around the neck, a wide smile stretching from ear to ear. "You ready for Christmas?"

"Oh boy, am I! I'm gonna leave cookies out for Santa, and milk, too!"

"I bet he'll like that."

"Uh-huh!"

"Sakura! Kaoru! Get in the car already, before you freeze! I am _not_ going to thaw you out, you know."

"Coming, mom!"

Setting his sister down, the student held her small, pink mitten hand as the hurried over to the car, leaving the third-year in contemplation.

_Was that what it was like for Bakura? Back when his sister was alive? Did she run and greet him with hugs? Did his mom ever playfully threaten them?_

"Sir?" The driver held the limo door open as the wealthy teen shrugged, stepping in. As soon as his right foot was in, a blast of wind hit him across the back of his neck. At the sudden chill, Seto shivered and froze. He could have sworn he heard a giggle, but, glancing around, he found nothing. "Sir? Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," came the curt reply as he sat down. Glancing out the window, he watched as trees passed by.

The sunlight had penetrated through some of the branches, leaving heavenly rays spotlighting the road and sidewalk. Nothing too exciting, really. Some squirrels running up a tree, a dog relieving itself on a fire hydrant, a few kids playing in the snow… all very boring. Soon they past the Domino City park, the playground filled with noisy, chaotic children. What grabbed his attention, however, was the pair closest to the road, yet farthest away from the other children. A young woman, about twenty-seven years old, was sitting on a tree stump, her purple snow coat slightly bulky against her frail form, mittens clasped together in between her legs. Brown hair cascaded down her back with a blue and pink knitted hat keeping her head warm. At her feet, playing in the snow, was a small girl, probably about seven. Underneath the bulky pink snow jacket, Seto could make out the bottom of a green dress, the edges trimmed with white lace. Matching pink snow boots kicked the snow as her equally brown hair was dusted with snowflakes. Seto could not tear his gaze away as the limo passed the two. As if sensing him, the woman turned her head with a smile, and he found himself starring directly into a pair of shimmering, chocolate eyes.

"Stop the limo," he shouted as they passed a tree, the two disappearing as the area came into view.

"Is something the matter, Sir?"

Ignoring the driver, the young man walked over to the area where the two had been previously playing. For a moment he thought they had simply made a dash for it, but upon inspecting the area he started to become unnerved. The snow covered ground was perfect; not a single disruption in its natural pattern. _How is this possible?_ He questioned, searching in what he knew was vain for the two. _They were just here! How could they have just disappeared like that? It's impossible._ Still, he recognized those eyes. He had just seen them not more then half an hour ago. _I must be going crazy –_

Heading back to the limo, he paused as a soft breeze caressed the back of his neck, sending a chill down his spine as that familiar melody drifted into his mind. I was as though the wind was humming Ryou's song…

_That's crazy,_ Seto scoffed as he sat back down. _There is no magical, holiday spirit. Ghosts don't exist. There is no such thing as God. I'm just stressed from the amount of work at the office. But… _Studying the area as it began to pass by again, he thought back to what Ryou had said, about being watched over. He then remembered how angelic and divine Ryou had looked back in the computer room. He was beautiful, Seto admitted it, but in an innocent kind of way. The way his whole being had glowed at the mere thought of his mother, how he was able to view the world positively, even after all that had been done to him. He believed. It was merely a fairy-tale, in Seto's opinion, a holiday story that was meant to give meaningless hope to those desperate enough to believe in it. Now, however, he was beginning to wonder. From what he had seen, Ryou was stronger then the toughest of men. He had experienced death of loved ones and grew up in a world where he had to survive on his on in a way; yet he believed. He believed to the point that, for some unknown reason, Seto felt still felt the cool wind against his neck, and yet at the same time an obscure warmth as he felt a true gentle smile grace his lips for the first time in years.

_Maybe there such things as angels…_

**:BreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeavenBreathOfHeaven:**

_**And Mary said:**_

"_**My soul glorifies the lord**_

_**And my spirit rejoices in God my Savior,**_

_**For he has been mindful**_

_**Of the humble state of his servant.**_

_**From now all generations will call me blessed,**_

_**For the Mighty One has done great things for me –**_

_**Holy is his name.**_

_**His mercy extends to those who fear him,**_

_**From generation to generation.**_

_**He has performed mighty deeds with his arm;**_

_**He has scattered those who are proud in their innermost thoughts.**_

_**He has brought down rulers from their thrones**_

_**But has lifted up the humble.**_

_**He has filled the hungry with good things**_

_**But sent the rich away empty.**_

_**He has helped his servant Israel,**_

_**Remembering to be merciful**_

_**To Abraham and his descendants forever,**_

_**Even as he said to our fathers."**_

_** Luke 1:46-55 (Mary's Song)**_

A/N:

_**Merry Christmas folks!**_

This song was literally a sign from God. I was in church today, and was trying to think of a good song for Ryou to sing, but couldn't think of one. Then one of the girls on the worship team got up and started to sing "Breath of Heaven." I immediately thought, 'that's Ryou's song.' This girl is so talented. Despite the fact that she's blind, she's able to both play the piano and sing like an angel. This one's dedicated to her.

Cowboy casserole is a kind of casserole that some the ladies at my church make. It's made of bacon, ground beef, onion, baked beans w/pork, BBQ sauce, and biscuit dough. It's really good.

"bar carolers" are those old-fashioned guys that hold hands and sing songs in bars. Songs like "Oh Danny Boy" if you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, watch some cartoons.

Estelle "Essie" Pegasus is an OC of mine. She's Maxamillian Pegasus's blind niece, who moved to Domino with her mother and father. She's Mokuba's age and attends his middle school [Domino doesn't have a School for the Deaf and Blind, so she has special classes.

She 1st met Mokuba after she attended a fancy business party as Uncle Maxie's "date" [not that kind u perverts! Pegasus was over-protective of her, because of her blindness; so when Seto and Mokuba came to "talk" to Pegasus _coughexchange insultscough_, she immediately latched on to Mokuba's arm, saying that he had asked her to dance earlier. Mokuba, though confused at 1st, caught on and played along. The two became instant friends, and even Seto grew fond of the young girl, despite her relationship to Pegasus.

Seto temporarily put aside his personal dislike for Pegasus after the American CEO suggested a new brand of Duel Monster cards. They were in Braille, so that blind children, like his niece, could play. Because it was in Braille, it was incompatible w/the current Duel Disks, though. Seto hand-dueled Essie to see how well the cards worked for the blind, and, after almost being beaten, agreed to form a partnership in upgrading duel disks. Seto and Pegasus still hate each other, though. Go fig.

Song Inspirations:

Jingle Bells

Lonely Christmas Eve – Ben Folds Christmas party confrontation/searching for a quiet place

Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song) Amy Grant


End file.
